A New Guardian?
by Midnight shine1046
Summary: It's being 3 years since Jack Frost and his fellow Guardians defeated Pitch Black, but when Santa has a vision about Pitch Black and another dark figure with glowing red eyes and fangs, he knows that trouble is coming. Manny believes that they're going to need a little bit of help from a certain half-ghost hybrid though, Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians or Danny phantom or any of the characters that I will be using in this fanfiction. They belong on to DreamWorks and Mr. Burtch**

It was so dark, but suddenly a little girl appeared. She looked about 6, maybe 7 years old. She had long brown hair and wore a long pink floral dress, along with white knee high socks and small black shoes. She seemed scared. Suddenly a dark figure with pulled back spiky hair and a long black cloak appeared in front of the little girl and she screamed. As she tried to run away another figure appeared in front of her. He had red glowing eyes that shone through the darkness and vampire like teeth, which frightened the girl so much that she began to cry. Then everything went black.

North suddenly awoke from his terrifying nightmare sweating and heaving for air. At the realization he realized that that was no nightmare, but a vision, that meant trouble was coming. He hoped out of bed as fast as he could. He ran over to his closet to exchange his night attire for his red shirt and black pants, along with his black boots.

As he burst through his bedroom door he ran into some annoying elves, which was typical, but they were still annoying. Before he knew it he was in the middle of his workshop where a giant globe with thousands of blinking lights on it. Santa placed his right hand around a lever and pulled up on it, turned it towards the right and pushed it back down to create a glow around it. Soon enough the Northern Lights appeared. The lights soon attracted the attention of the Tooth Fairy, who was very hard at work in her palace directing her tiny Tooth Fairies to different parts of the globe to collect the teeth from the children of the world. Once she saw the Northern Lights she took immediate action and began to fly as fast as she could to the North Pole with 3 mini Tooth Fairies right behind her.

The Sandman was high above Tokyo, Japan delivering sweet dreams to the children on top of a large cloud of golden sand. Sandy suddenly saw the Northern Lights from the corner of his eye and took immediate action. He raised his arms and moved them around in circles and soon enough a golden plane appeared, made completely out of sand and headed straight for the North Pole.

Bunny was busy getting ready for Easter, even though it was 2 months away, but he was still in a rush. Which is why Jack Frost wanted to play a little joke on his old pal the kangaroo? Jack began to float closer and closer to Bunny, so that he could push him into the 'Rainbow River' when the Northern Lights suddenly appeared and caught both Jack's and Bunny's attention in an instant. Jack was too busy awing at the beautiful colors that came off of the Lights to notice that Bunny had turned around.

"What are you doing here Frost?!" Bunny shouted in confusion and anger. Nobody ever comes into his Warren without his say so and with Frost there he knew there was bond to be trouble.

Jack realized it was now or never. So he pushed the giant bunny into the pond and flew away as fast as he could laughing and with a huge smile on his face. All Jack could hear while he was flying away was an angry Bunny yelling "FROST!"

Not too long after Tooth and Sandy arrived at the Pole, Jack flew through the window still laughing about his wonderful work. Tooth was the first to notice.

"What's so funny Jack?" asking in confusion.

"Oh you'll see in 3…..2…..1."

And right on schedule a hole formed in the ground and out popped a large bunny that look like a rainbow just threw up on him. The left ear was yellow, the other green. Half of his face was purple and the other red. His body was orange, while his legs and feet were blue and yellow. And his tail was a nice shade of bright pink. The guardians stared in shock and then found themselves staring a certain winter spirit laughing on the ground. Tooth and North burst into laughter, while Sandy was laughing too but no sound came out of his mouth. Bunny just stood there with his arms crossed and his left paw tapping at the ground.

"You are going to pay for this one Frost", Bunny stated in an angry tone.

"You always say that and yet you never stayed to your word", Jack replied getting up from the ground and wiping a tear from his eye.

"So why are we hear North?" Trying to get off topic. After Santa was done laughing at the colorful rabbit, he spoke in a serious tone. "I had a vision of Pitch scaring a little girl…." Before he could finish he was interrupted. "How is that possible? We defeated Pitch and besides if he is back then we can just defeated him again", Bunny stated in his Australian accent.

"True, but there was another figure in my vision. He had red glowing eyes and teeth that were so sharp that they could belong to a vampire. Sadly it was too dark to make out the rest, but I know for a fact that Pitch was there and that were in trouble. I can feel it… in my belly." North pointed out as he grabbed his belly with his hands a shock it. As the Bunny rolled his eyes and the other Guardians laughed at the comment a large, shiny crystal began to emerge from the ground.

"Um what is that?" Jack had never seen the crystal before because as far as he and everyone knew Jack was probably the last Guardian.

"That's a crystal that the Man in the Moon uses to show us who will be the next member of the Guardians. That's how you were chosen Jack." said the Tooth Fairy.

"But we don't need another Guardian. We've defeated Pitch before and we'll do it again."

"That's the same thing we said before you were chosen."

"Maybe it has something to do with that other figure I saw", North said with his right hand on his chin. Suddenly the light from the moon made the crystal begin to glow.

"Please don't be the Ground Hog; please don't be the Ground Hog." Bunny pleaded with his eyes shut and his fingers crossed. All Jack could do was smirk at the sign of the so called tough Bunny pleading. Suddenly a figure appeared. It was a boy; he seemed to be a teenager. It was an odd looking teenager though. It looked like he was split into two. One half had snowy white hair, glowing green eyes, a black hazmat suit, a white glow and boot. The other side had raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, a white t-shirt with red stripes around the neck and arm area. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and red and white sneakers. In the middle of the boy's chest in showed a strange 'D' shape. All of the guardians looked at each other in confusion. Bunny was the first one to break the silence.

"So, does anyone know who that is or why he's split in half?"

"Wait that sign on his chest seems familiar. I believe his name is Danny Phantom. Jamie's has a poster of this kid on his wall but he doesn't look like he's cut in half. I'll head over there and see what I can find out about our new so called Guardian.' And with that Jack jumped out the closest window with his staff in his right hand and let the wind carry him off to Jamie's.

"So does anyone know how to get all this rainbow crud off me?" Bunny said hoping that someone would have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry guys for not updating A New Guardian, but I must say that I am so happy in the results of this story. I had no idea that it would become so popular. I actually almost began to cry and when I saw that I had positive reviews on it I ran upstairs to tell everyone and I may or may not have fallen in the process, hehehehe. Anyway here you go my beautiful patient readers and reviewers.**

 **Oh right I still need that disclaimer: So I don't own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians...no matter how much I wish I did :P**

 **At Jamie's House**

It didn't take long before Jack came up to Jamie's house. He questioned if he should even try to wake the boy. It was after all about 3 in the morning and the last thing you want to do is wake Jamie in the morning. He wasn't exactly what you would call a morning person. After Jack was done debating with himself he approached Jamie's window, which was placed on the right side of his house.

Jack gently pushed Jamie's window open with his left hand, to make sure he didn't wake him. As Jack entered the room the first thing he saw was a poster of a pale faced teenager, but he couldn't quite make out the image because of how dark it was. But at the same time all Jack could do was smile, especially when he turned his head to the left and see books with differet titles. Most of which had names that were just myths. He then remembered of how much Jamie loved those types of things.

As Jack was embracing all this a bright light was suddenly placed on him and the first thing that caught his mind was Jamie.

"Jack?!"

Suddenly a happy and yet confused teen suddenly jumped from his bed. It was none other than Jamie Bennett. Jack smiled at the sight of one of his long time friends and the first kid that he knew to ever believe in him.

"Hey kiddo", Jamie jumped into Jack's arms for a big hug. It had being so long since Jamie had seen Jack and he missed him so much that he couldn't contain his excitement. Jack was trying to gasp for air.

"I've missed you so so so much..." Jamie squealed.

"I've...missed...you...too, but Jamie...I might be...im..immortal, but I still need...air to...breath." Jack was finally able to spit out.

Jamie instantly pulled away blushing from embarrassment so Jack could catch his breath.

"Hehe sorry"

"It's alright. Look I'm sorry so wake you this early, but I really..." Jack could barely finish his sentence. He hated asking for help. His whole life he was always doing things on his own. He began to look at the floor and rub the back of his neck with his left hand, because his other hand was grasping his staff.

He took a deep breath. "I need your help Jamie and what I'm about to ask of you, you can't tell a soul."

"Got it. I won't tell a soul." Jamie said with his right hand over his heart and his other hand in the air.

"Good. I need you to tell me everything you know about someone named Danny Phantom." Along with that Jack also informed Jamie about Santa's nightmare, the two dark figures, and how why he needed to know everything about this Danny fellow. Jamie had no words. He just stood there with wide eyes and his mouth wide open from shock of all this new information.

"Wait... The Danny Phantom?!" Jamie was finally able to blur out. "The guy who saved the WHOLE PLANET from an asteroid?" Jamie said with his eyes as big as golf balls.

"I take it you've heard of him." Jack replied with a large smile.

"Everyones heard of Phantom. He's just one of my favourite heroes. He's actually right next to you", he said with a smile.

While that last comment made Jack turn all red. He might have being pale and ice cold, but you could definitely tell that he was blushing.

"I actually think that you and Danny are quite similar." Jamie jumped off his bed and ran over to his bedroom light and turned it on. The light was so bright that it blinded Jack for a few seconds before his eyes could adjust, but soon enough he could see the rest of Jamie's room more clearly 's bed was placed in the middle of the room with the head against the wall. His desk was right across from the foot of his bed and a bookshelf was on the right side of his desk, which had books mostly about myths and monsters. Soon enough Jamie ran over to the first poster that Jack saw when he entered the room. The poster was labeled **Danny Phantom.**

As Jack got closer to the poster he saw that there was a boy, who was about 14, maybe 15 years old. He had messy white hair, glowing green eyes, a black hazmat suit with a strange shaped **D** in the middle of his chest. He also wore white gloves and white boots.

"How on Earth do you think this kid and I are similar?" Jack said with a puzzled and confused look. Jack could see the white hair, but that was all that he could make out. Jamie smiled.

"Well one he's dead, and I guess you are too." Suddenly Jack began to blush.

"He also has white hair as you can see here. OH and he has ice powers too." Jamie said with excitement and his arms spread out in the air and a large grin on his face.

"Wait..What?!" Jack's eyes were wide open from shock. He almost dropped his staff out of shock.

"How does he have ice powers? That's my thing!"

"Woh dude calm down. First off your ice powers are way cooler than his. Um no pun intended. Hehehe. Like come on, who else can make it snow in my room? And second it only seems that he can create ice from his hands and these blue rays from his eyes. So in other words he only has small amounts of ice powers. Nothing compared to yours."reassuring his icy friend and trying to make sure that he would create a massive blizzard inside his bedroom.

"Are you calm now?"

Jack inhaled and exhaled for abit, but then replied.

"Sorry Jamie, I...I don't know what came over", Jack said trying to avoid eye contact by looking down at the floor. By then the pre-blizzard seemed to have to died down.

"So why else do you think were similar?" By then Jack was ready for just about anything Jamie was about to throw at him.

"Well you remember last year when pretty much every social media site was blowing up over that huge asteroid heading towards Earth and then some guy came up with this plan to turn the whole Earth intangible? And well it worked." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Well that was him, Danny Phantom."

"So he saved all of humanity and then suddenly decided to reveal his secret identity. His real name is Danny Fenton. He's from Amity Park and there he's just known as a regular kid."

"Still don't see why were similar." Jack seemed to be very stupid by not noticing the obvious, which made Jamie very annoyed very quickly.

"UGH!" Jamie was indeed annoyed. "He has ice powers like you, he has white hair just like you, and last but not least he has saved humanity, different situations, but still just like you."

"OK, geez relax, I'm a slow learner."

Jack had never seen Jamie so frustrated before. It was kind of...scary. After Jamie took a few deep breaths Jack finally had enough courage to break the silence.

"Are you good now?"

"Yeah I'm good...Sorry. I'm just tired and cranky I guess." Jamie said sheepishly looking down at his wooden flooring.

"Hey..Hey it's alright. I guess were kind of even now," Jack smiled and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "To be honest I would have gone ballistic if someone woke me at 3 in the morning..." Jack's eyes caught a glimpse of Jamie's alarm clock which red 3:12.

"...OK, well 3:12 in the morning." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"So you said this kid lives in Amity Park?" Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, but Phantom is sometimes pretty hard to find, but maybe if you try to find Danny Fenton then you should be in luck. My advice would be to check the school first, it's called Casper High. If he's not there then I would suggest going to his house. But I would be careful his parents are ghost hunters." Jamie tried to warn Jack. Just because Danny's parents probably couldn't see him doesn't mean that they didn't some sort of devise that could catch and see him.

"A ghost kid who lives with ghost hunters as parents, how ironic." Jack laughed." Alright I'm headed to Amity Park than," Jack gave Jamie a hug hug.

"Please come back soon, or call I want to know everything."

"Will do." Jack smiled.

Jack began to head toward the window after being released from one of Jamie's suffocating hugs.

"Jack wait..." Jack turned around.

"...be careful," both Jamie and Jack smiled. Jack jumped out the window and let the wind carry him to Amity Park.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this and I promise I'll try to do better to update my story or stories in the future. Thanks again and please remember to follow and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so patient and I thank you so much for that:) I would like to thank you guys for all these amazing comments you have posted on my story, it fills me with so much joy. I was thinking of posting a new story, but I would really like your guys' input on it, I'll have my little plot at the bottom of this chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter...Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DP or ROTG**

 **Vlad Plasmius was DONE!**

He was done with teenagers. Done with Jack Fenton, but he was mostly done with **DANNY PHANTOM!**

Once again the super-powered teen and his so called "sidekicks", as Plasmius liked to think of them, had defeated his plans of taking over the world and on top of that ruined his chances with Maddie Fenton and humiliated him in front of the public. And that was before the asteroid hit the Earth.

But naturally Phantom, being Phantom, had to step up and become a hero. UGH, just thinking about all this made Vlad sick to his stomach. How did this weak, shy, unmuscular teenager, sorry half ghost hybrid think to turn the holy bloody Earth intangible?! The bigger question is, why didn't he Vlad Plasmius, the first known Halfa and the most know billionaire in the whole world, not think of this plan? If he used this plan than he would be the one who would be praised by the whole world, not this horrid, worthless, ungrateful teenager.

Vlad just sat on his little piece of rock, floating in the middle of space, an endless sea of darkness. Vlad was just gathering his thoughts when something just snapped inside of his.

"It could have being ME!" He screamed into the empty void and his eyes glowing a dark red with rage. "I could have being a god to them. They would look up to me." The yelling continued for about 7 more minutes than the older halfa stop and pulled out a crumbled picture from his pocket. It had Vlad, from his college days. Next him a beautiful woman, with red curly hair and gorgeous teal eyes. A younger version of Maddie Fenton. His one and only love. No one was next to the young woman because Vlad had torn off the side where Jack Fenton once stood and ripped it up long ago. UGH Jack Fenton the one who have him these ghost powers and took his true love away from him.

Tears almost began to stream down Vlad's face, but he hated to cry. It made him feel weak. He sighed, "I could of had love and maybe than you would have accepted me my Darling." Another sighed was exhaled.

"NO, no, no, no! I will not go down like this. I am Vlad Plasmius/Masters, multi-billionaire and I...WILL..NOT...LOSS..THIS..THIS..TIME!"

A memory suddenly hit him, a book. He had placed a supernatural book in his space suit before he left Earth (because you know Vlads Vlad). He unzipped his left pocket and pulled out a book titled "The Supernatural for Dummies". He shrugged off the "for Dummies" part and found the chapter marked "Cursing for Dummies". This one made him snear, but kept on flipping through the pages until he found a picture of a Dark Figure, who by the looks of it was floating on a cloud of what seemed like black sand. How odd, Vlad thought. Vlad's eyes wondered to the titled. "The Bringer of Nightmares and Darkness" Vlad smiled at the title and was more than ready to summon this creature of darkness.

Vlad stood up on his now smaller piece of floating rock and found the words to summon the Nightmare enducing creature. He took a deep breath...

"Dreams to Nightmares.

Sun to Moon.

Light to Darkness.

Life to Death

Bring me the one and only bringer of darkness. Bring me PITCH BLACK! he shouted

Moments passed, but nothing happened. He waited even longer, but still nothing.

Soon enough 30 minutes had almost passed and Vlad was growing impatient, he huffed with frustration. That was his last chance to finally get rid of Phantom His goal will never be reached. Out of rage he grab the now useless book and threw it into the dark pool. Vlad suddenly became very tired and decided to take a nap. He had no idea of what time it was, nore what day it was. He laid down and closed his eyes and soon feel into a deep sleep.

Vlad awoke and saw that he had Daniel right where he wanted him. He had the white haired teen's friends and family tied up and out of his reach. Danny was tied up as well and showed so much fear in his eyes, not for him, but for his friends and family.

"Time to choose Daniel. You or your friends and family?" Vlad smirked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"ME, ME , ME! Me please don't hurt them! This is between you and me Plasmius. Leave them out of this." The younger Halfa pleaded with tears flowing fast out of his neon green eyes and down his pale face.

"As you wish," Vlad raised his hands full of pink ectoplasm. Everyone's faces were all in shock, realizing that Vlad wasn't joking this time and that he meant serious business.

Once out of shock Danny's friend's and family tried to scream through the tape covering their mouths and tried to untie themselves from the ghost proof chains. All they could do was watch in horror as their beloved son, friend, and brother be blasted by the man who he had fought off many times and won, but this time he couldn't. This time Vlad had used Danny's weakness against him.

Vlad's hands began to glow brighter and brighter with pink ectoplasm, but before he could fire everything went black and Vlad was all along. Vlad's hands began to shake and he fell to his knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOO! I was so..so close"

"My, my, my what a temper you have their." A voice spoke.

Once Vlad heard that voice he couldn't reply, he wasn't able to. It was like his mouth was taped shut. This has never happened to him before, he **ALWAYS** knew what to say. But those other times they're wasn't this voice. This voice that sent chills up his spine.

This can't be good, Vlad thought to himself. "Who, who's there?" Vlad was finally able to get some words out of his voice.

A dark figure appeared out of the darkness and it didn't take Vlad long to piece together who was standing in front of him. The figure was cloaked in long black robe like fabric. His raven black hair greased back to show off his grey eyes. They might have been plain eyes, but this made them stand out in a somewhat of a scary way. All these physical characteristics all described in his book, that he threw away.

"Pitch Black." Vlad's eyes widened as Pitch bowed.

"The one and only." He smiled and came back up from his bow. "Now that introductions are out of the way, I believe you had a plan to get rid of , am I correct ? Or shall I call you Plasmius?" He smirked once again.

"How do you know who I am?" The halfa was now baffled.

"Oh please," the dark sand creature waved his hands around for some enthuseazim. "You're the ghost, oh sorry half ghost, that tried to take over the world by saving it from an asteroid and realized after revealing yourself to the world, the WHOLE WORLD that you couldn't even touch the bloody thing. And then was left by some idiot in an orange jumpsuit to wither away and sulk on some crumbling space rock in the middle of no where. Have I left anything out?"

Vlad had no idea of how to respond to any of this and was once again left speechless.

"What no words? I do have to admit that I do quite admire your plans for young Daniel though." Pitch waved his hands in the air and Vlad's dream began to reappear, but this time it had some extra bodies that were added by . It was The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost. They were all tied up together and not too far from Danny and his family and friends.

"Who are they?"

"Those are my enemies." Pitch growled. "Those things are called Guardians and man are they a pain in my butt. They've defeated me a few times in the past, but last time we fought they were able to banish me with help of their newest Guardian right there." Pitch pointed to the boy that looked about Danny's age. He had snowy white hair and a blue hoodie and no shoes. "Jack Frost."

"They sent me to a horrible dark and cold place," Pitch hugged himself trying to forget his prison that he was sent to by those no good, goody tooshoes. A smile than appeared upon his face. "That was until you summoned me that is. Now we can join forces and defeat our enemies and make them suffer an even worse fate than we did." The dark spirit clenched his fist and an even bigger grin on his face. He than extended his toward Plasmius.

"What do ya say? Do we have a deal?" Vlad looked back and forth between Pitch's hand and his dream and smiled..."Deal."

Vlad shook his now ally's hand and than awoke. "Oh butter brittle, don't tell me a dreamed the whole thing?!"

"Oh trust me my friend you did not dream a thing." A voice called out.

Vlad turned around to see the black sand creature in the flesh (well sort of).

"Now I believe we have some enemies to track down,mmm?" Plasmius smiled realizing that this was no dream.

"Well first we need to get down to Earth oh dark-one," Vlad said, but Pitch just raised his hands and soon enough black sand engulf both of the men and once Vlad opened his eyes he saw that he was standing on the rooftop of one of the buildings in Amity Park.

"Welcome Home ..first stop Danny Phantom." Pitch began an evil laugh which Vlad soon joined in.

 **So what did you lovely's think? I hope you liked it. Any how I have a plot for my next story and I would like you to know that my OC will be in it so please no haters. So my plot is that one day Dawn Pines is walking home from school and sees a ghost fight going down between Danny Phantom and another ghost (don't know who yet, but open to ideas) and well trying to stop this ghost from wasting Danny jumps in and tries to help, but gets shot in the process with ectoplasm and is sent to the hospital. During her trip to the Hospital all the medication and ectoplasm gets screwed up and she becomes half ghost and later on meets Phantom and Fenton.**

 **It's still a work in progress, but I would really like your guys' input on it. Thanks and see you guys soon:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess who's not dead?! *dodges a dozen tomatoes***

 **Holy crap guys! I wasn't gone that long. I was only gone for... *Looks at calendar with wide eyes* ...um hehehe only 3 months. Ok you can hit me with some tomatoes now, but no other vegetables or fruits of any sorts got it. *Someone throws a watermelon, but I dodge it* What the who throws a watermelon at someone!**

 **Ok I get that I was gone for a long period of time and I am extremely sorry for that, but maybe this chapter will make it up to you.. it involves Danny Fenton/Phantom. How about that HA. One of my favourite characters in the history of fictional characters! Ok, so without further a du (probably didn't spell that right) CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE!**

 **P.S. I do not own DP or ROTG!**

It was just a normal day in Amity Park, or their version of ordinary that is. To the people that lived in Amity Park it meant one or two ghost attacks a day and have their town hero Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton (seriously how did no one figure that out UGH!) save the day and then they would return to whatever they were doing in the first place. But what the people of Amity Park didn't know was that they were about to be visited by a Winter Spirit.

"DANNY!" a female voice shrieked. "You're going to be late for school if you don't get you right NOW!"

Not too long afterwards a teenage girl, about the age of 17 and a half barged into her brother's bedroom. Jasmine Fenton, or Jazz for short wore her long red hair down as usual with a sky blue headband, matching her black long sleeve dress shirt and light blue jeans. She also wore her tiny black flats to pull together the whole outfit.

A sleepy, grouchy figure began to move underneath the once neat bed sheets. The figure emerged into the lit area that the hallway was projecting. A boy with messy black hair that covered his blue eyes wore a white tank top and baggy blue plad pajama bottoms. Danny Fenton/Phantom was this sleep teen. Danny looked his sister dead in the eyes, but she didn't move from her sisterly pose, arms folded over each other and her hip placed to her left side.

"For your information the Box Ghost woke me up at 2 in the morning and it took me a whole hour to catch that little creep. 59 more minutes than it should have taken me!" Danny shouted with his electric, ghostly green eyes showing. The sight of his scary eyes Jazz had moved from her sisterly pose to comforting one and hugged her brother. He returned the hug.

"It's ok Danny."

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school today?" smirked Danny. In the mits of the hug Jazz pulled away.

"Oh no you don't, your going. If you were able to fight ghosts and go to school before everyone found out your secret identity you can sure do it afterwards as well." Jazz smiled a devilish grin. The grouchy teenager and seen that his plans of skipping school had failed. Now he had to go to school, with all the fangirls and ugh Paulina.

"Fine." he shrugged and slammed the door behind him and almost right into his sister's face.

Danny turned on the lights and almost hissed at the change in lighting, but his eyes soon adjusted. It was way too bright, especially first thing in the morning.

Danny sighed, "well that didn't work. What time is it anyways?" His eyes found themselves to his alarm clock which red **8:45,** 15 minutes before school started. A flood of panic hit the young Phantom. "Holy Crap why didn't Jazz wake me any sooner?!" At that moment he heard a car start up and he headed to his tall upstairs window to see his sister driving away with a smirk in her pink convertable (I couldn't remember what car she drives so for the time being I'm giving her a Barbie car). Once again panic hit the teen, than reality smacked him in the face.

"Man Fenton, you're such an idiot." He smacked himself in the face.

A familiar chill began to crawl up his spine and a glowing white hoop circled Danny's waist. "I guess I'm taking the airial route today." As his sentence finished the transformation was complete. He was wearing his casual midnight black hazmat suit, his greyish white gloves and boots. While his snowy white hair replaced his once messy black locks and his once temper neon green eyes stood in the place of his once light blue eyes.

Danny flew threw out his window and headed toward Casper High at top speed, mumbling under his breath. About 7 minutes later a sigh a relief came from Danny as his school came into view. He fazed through the roof and into the boy's locker room and turned back in Fenton. Though he could have always just changed into his human form in front of the school it still made him uncomfortable. I guess old habits can't be changed right. As he was beginning to leave the locker room he passed a mirror and paused and ran back to the mirror to see that he was still in his pajamas.

"Life just hates me, doesn't it" He groaned and headed over to his gym locker and prayed that there would be a clean pair of clothes in there, but they're wasn't. He picked up his smelly gym clothes.

"Alright Fenton time to choose, smelly gym wear or pajama day?" He looked back and forth at his options. He sighed, "Pajama Day it is." He tossed his sweaty wear into his locker and slammed it shut. The bell rung in seconds, signalling that class was about to begin and raced out of the locker room and headed toward his first class, English with .

He ran down the now empty hallway because all the other students were already in their assigned classes and as luck may have it his class was on the other side if school. He finally reached his class late, which was not unusual for Danny, but he was still late. He slowly turned the doorknob and was greeted with 40 eyeballs, but not including . Snickers were heard as he entered the room coming from the A-listers. Realizing he was still in his pajamas and sighed. Most of the students had gotten used to him being late and now they knew the reason why. Sure for the first few months they would ask countless questions, but after awhile they gave up and well so did Danny. That and Sam, one of Danny's Best Friends, said that she would punch anyone who said or asked another question about Danny.

"Moby Dick ! Why on Earth are you late?" Lancer soon realized what he was was wearing, "...and why are you still in your nightware?"

"He probably was fighting a ghost and didn't have anytime to change!" A student shouted from somewhere in the class.

"Knowing Fen-turd this comes to no surprise" An A-lister from the back, also known as Dash Baxter laughed with his so called friends. Danny's head dropped to try and hide his glowing green eyes. It was amazing no matter how many times Danny had saved Dash and this town for that matter Dash was still a complete jerk to him. I guess some people never change. He walked over to his seat and sat down between two people. Sam Manson on the left and Tucker Foley on the right. Danny's one and only Best Friends since he can remember and the first members of Team Phantom.

"Enough , unless you want to go to detention? and I'm sure your coach would love that, especially so close to your final game."

The quaterback soon fell silent and his smirk fell. Lancer begun his lesson for the day while Danny sat down.

"Dude, why are you in your pajamas?" Tucker spoke.

"Yeah, you know the last pajama day we had was in like Middle School right?" A female voice spoke, Sam.

"Two words, Box Ghost."

These words pretty much said it all. Team Phantom had their run in with this little pest before and didn't enjoy it one bit. Class only lasted about 20 minutes before a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and made him gasp. His two friends noticed right away and knew what it meant, a ghost was near. A scream was heard from the hallway and that woke up the whole class. ALL EYES were on Phantom.

"May I be excused ?" smiled and nodded.

"OF COURSE!" A student screamed, while the others cheered. Fenton soon transformed into Phantom which made the fangirls go nuts. He looked at his two friends and grabbed theirs arms and made all three of them go intangable and flew threw the classroom wall.

"I swear if it's the Box Ghost again I'm gonna through that little pest so far into the Ghost Zone I won't see him for almost a month." Danny sneered.

"Wow Danny you're even more violent than I usual am." The goth girl spoke.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'm even more tired than I usually am."

"Weird, I guess the Sandman didn't get to you than." A voice spoke

 **OH I wonder who it could be! Though I'm sure you guys can probably guess right. Anyway, the next chapters almost done. I hope this chapter was good for you guys. I know you've been waiting for a while and again I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to do better, but I cant promise my next update day. So until then goodbye my fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's back with an update! And it hasn't even being 3 months..so HA. I'm sorry again that the last chapter took so long. How about we let the past be in the past..bye gones? *Kiwi is chucked at me, but I pull out my katana and slice it* yaya that's right I got a katana now everybody. Thank you** Dimentional Phaser. **You rock! Well I guess that's my intro so I DON'T OWN DP OR ROTG. And with that chapter 5 ya'll.**

The treo stopped in their tracks and turned around cautiously, not knowing if they were going to be able to stop this unknown foe. To their surprise they didn't see anyone though, well Sam and Tucker didn't see anyone, but Danny sure did and was ready to battle.

A messy white haired teen crouched down on a wooden stick was just down the hall from the team. He wore a blue hoodie, that was decorated with little white snowflakes that went from the neck area to about his chest region. He also wore brown pants and for some odd reason no shoes.

The goth and geek looked around in complete confusion, they swear they just heard someone. The strange looks that were given off by the two teens were no surprise to him. The mysterious teen's eyes were soon drawn to the glowing green ectoplasim in Danny's hands. Danny readied his fighting stance which left his best friends in even more confusion.

"Um dude..what are you doing?" Tucker spoke.

"Well wise guy there's a ghost right in front of us and it seems to me like I'm the only one ready to fight."

The word "fight" somehow shook the other white haired teen out of his little relaxing time that he was having and soon realized what was or about to happen.

"It's OK Mr...um.. should I call you Fenton or Phantom? The winter spirit said.

Danny's eyes widened and he launched himself at the unknown ghost and tackled him to the ground and pinned him to the ground. The members of Team Phantom just stared. They just saw their best friend for like ever..tackle..air..

"He's finally cracked," the female goth spoke with her hand over her face. The geek nodded in agreement.

"How do you know that?! Only certain ghosts and the people of Amity Park know my identity!" ( **I wanted to make Danny's identity only known to some sources not the whole world.. so please don't kill me. Phantom Planet still happened I just don't want EVERYONE to know who he is)**

"I have my sources." The tackled boy smirked and grabbed his staff and shot ice at Danny's chest, but just enough to get him off not hurt him. "By the way it seems that only you can see me, so if you don't want your teammates to keep looking at you like a total loon I suggest you tell them to imagine Jack Frost. That's my name by the way."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well you can either tell them what I told you or you can keep talking to air and look crazy."

Crap he didn't want to seem like he was crazy again. Not after the whole Spectra situation. The halfa sighed.

"Tuck, Sam I want you to try and imagine Jack Frost."

"Wait like the winter spirit Jack Frost?" Sam said in confusion

Jack nodded with a grin. "Yup that's the one." Danny sighed. Why couldn't it had being the box ghost? This would have being so much easier and faster. Danny thought.

Sam and Tucker looked at eachother but they trusted their friend so they closed their eyes and when they opened them they did indeed see Jack Frost and got into their fighting positions as quick as they could. Tucker with his wrist ray on his right hand and Same holding her favorite hand gun pointed directly at Jack's chest. Jack's eyes widened as he realized that might have being a big mistake.

"Ok they can see you, now what do you want?" Danny spoke.

"I came here... for you" Jack said hesitantly, not knowing how the 3 teens would react. No one spoke so he continued. "There is a villian known to you guys as the Boogey-man, but to me and my fellow guardians he is known as Pitch black, bringer of nightmare and darkness. He and some inknown figure or creature of sorts have begun to threaten the children of the world. That is where you come in Casper." He smirked at the nickname he just gave the young halfa, which you could tell by his face he hated it. "I need you to come with me to the North Pole and beat these guys and become a guardian. Soooo what do ya say?"

Team Phantom's minds were still trying to process all this information that was thrown at them. WAIT! A figure..along side a creature of darkness and nightmares.

"Can you describe this other figure to us?" Phantom spoke.

"Um..I think he had red glowing eyes and fangs. I know that's not much to work with but..."

"PLASMIUS!" The trio shouted in unison. "Plasmius working with a creature of nightmares and darkness just screams bad news," the goth spoke out with her arms crossed over one and other.

"And we thought it was hard to beat him before," Tucker's arms flying in the air. "Now he has an allie and to make it worse this allie can probably create all this dark, scary stuff." He squeaked.

Danny knew this was all bad news. Thanks Clockwork for the heads up on this huge event. Danny thought. The young halfa inhaled, while raising his hands to his head and lowered his hands while he exhaled.

"Ok," which caught everyone's attention, "what can we do to help?"

"We?" Jack said in confusion. he only needed the one kid NOT three.

"YES WE! If I go they come too. Trust me I've tried talking them out of missions and stuff, but they don't listen. And since it involves Plasmius you'll need all the help you can get."

The spirit looked back and forth at all the teens and could tell the ghost boy was being serious. Jack sighed and pulled a snow globe out of his pocket and whispered "North Pole" into it and threw it onto the ground. A colourful, circular portal appeared and showed where North lived. The team was speechless.

"We need to et one of those." The techno geek spoke in awe.

"Well come on before I change my mind" Jack's hand waved toward the portal.

The three friends linked arms and walked threw the portal with Jack not too far behind.

 **Well I hope the chapter was to your liking and please comment if you liked it or if you have anything else to say about my story.. It really does help. Until next time!**

 **P.S. to any Phans out there of DP I would like to hear what you have to say about any DP come backs. I have like no one to talk to about that stuff!**


	6. Merry Christmas!

I know a lot of you thought this was a chapter, but sorry it's not. I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. I know I'm very behind on uploading chapters and I hope you guys can forgive me, but I do have a life outside of the internet...a job and I'm in my senior year so that's stressful too. Anyway I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 6

**So I guess this is like a really late Christmas present to all you lovely readers. So here you are...Chapter 6**

Sadly while passing through the portal their hands got separated and soon feel onto their stomachs with a big "oof". The trio was soon staring at a red carpet and big pair of black boots placed on top of the rough rug. They all looked up in unison and saw 5 unusual figures. Jack was placed in the mits of these strangers. He was beside this weird strange sand looking man and wait is he sleeping! Danny thought to himself. They're was also a fat guy with a big white beard who was looking down on them, since those coal coloured boots belonged to him. A floating, no sorry flying lady was beside the fat guy. She was covered in blue, green, and purplish feathers and it seemed she had mini hers flying around her. Finally there was this human sized rabbit in the corner twirling a boomerang in his left paw.

"So this is our new Guardian Jack?" The fat man spoke. Jack nodded.

"Hmmm he's not split in half like the image."

Team Phantom gave each other odd looks, 'split in half.'

"Um sorry to interrupt, but who are you guys and where are we?" Danny spoke, trying to sound as brave and confident as he could around these strangers.

Everyone began to laugh, well except for Jack, Danny, Sam, and Tucker that is. The bird lady, thing realized their confused faces and went over to the laughing fat man.

"North, I think they're being serious."

"Well back at their school I asked Casper here to tell him to imagine me and maybe when they did something happened and it unlocked some of their childhood memories and now they can see you guys too." Jack said and prayed that it made sense. He really wanted to seem smarter then Bunny because it always made him mad.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter right now. If they don't know us then we should introduce ourselves!" The bearded man shouted with excitement.

"So sorry for the confusion children."

'CHILDREN!' the 3 TEENS thought.

"My name is North, but you probably know me as Santa Clause," he grinned. "Over there is Bunny, or rather known as the Easter Bunny. Sandy or Sandman. Jack Frost, but you already knew that. And finally the Tooth Fairy or Tooth for short...oh and her little baby tooth fairies."

With every new name North pointed to a new body and a smile came with the name, except for Bunny.

They're all real. All those stories the teens had heard as kids were standing face to face with them.

"Wow! you guys are all real." Danny broke the silence.

"Dude you need to tell your parents about meeting Santa Clause. It might finally put that stupid fight to rest." Tucker spoke in an excited voice with a large grin and a nod from Danny. The Guardians all shared confused looks.

"Hehehe it's a long story," Danny said sheepishly.

"So your correct, or would you prefer Danny?" North questioned the boy.

Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's Phantom or Fenton. I'm guessing by your question you don't know...so let's guess this over with." The spirits were all confused.

A bright white ring appeared around Danny's waist. It changed his white hair to raven black, his black and white jumpsuit became a white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest and lined the neck and the arms. He also wore blue jeans and red and white sneakers. The guardians stood in shock.

"Welp I guess that explains the split image." North helped explain to the others.

"So how did this happen?" questioned Jack.

"Well about a year or so ago my parents built a ghost portal and when they tried to turn it on it didn't work. Even so my friends over there wanted to see it so I showed them it. Sam was able to convince me to go inside it so I did. What we didn't know was that my dad put the on switch on the inside of the portal and I tripped over some wires and turned it on and I was shocked with so much ecotoenergy and ectoplasm that it got injected into my DNA and well I became Danny Phantom. Along the way I got more and more powers and became more powerful. It was pretty hard to learn how control all of them because it's not like i knew any ghosts to help me. I think the hardest part was trying to keep the secret from my parents."

"Why would you keep this from your parents?" Tooth spoke.

"They're Ghost Hunters," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "It's all good now because they know my identity."

"Woah," The Guardians said in unison.

 **So there it was and I would like to thank my new editor AMVgirl1. I hope you all loved the chapter. Till next time:)**


	8. Not a chaptersorry:(

Soooooo I'm not dead i swear guys! I've ad a lot on my plate the past few months, I graduated! So yay me and it's also a yay for you guys too because tis means I can try and post more chapters. I know you all want me to post as soon as possible, but sadly I don't have as much free time as other fanfiction publishers might have. *raises fists to the sky* GIVE ME YOUR FREE TIME YOU LUCKY SOULS!

Any how, now that that's out of the way I am happy to tell you that I am working on chapter 7 I believe...

"Really Midnight you forgot what chapter you're working on for these patient readers" (random reviewer)

It's being a long time give me a break would ya

But yes I am working on chapter 7 and am also thinking about starting another story. So if any of you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Also if you want your OC and mine to meet up in a short story I think it would be so much fun!

Till next time!


End file.
